Finding Emotion
by AmarieN
Summary: Its been years since the war and Hermione has recently been named one of the top Healers in England. But her friends are worried for her, she's detached since the war in an attempt to spare herself. But when a string of murders start occuring and she is the Healer assigned to the job her emotions may get the better of her. With Malfoy by her side things may get complicated.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is the beginning of a brand new story! I have many different story ideas that I have bene working on but this plot bunny just popped into my head and would not leave me alone. I wrote this first chapter today and am already working on the second. My life is very busy and hectic so I cannot promise that uploading will be every week, mostly because I start my next semester very soon. I know where I want this story to go and the plot that I want to develop. This story is a Post-Hogwarts story, I am saying that it goes along DH for the most part (EWE) however I do not believe that the past will play much of a role in the story itself. I do hope that people enjoy the story once it really begins and that people feel free to express their views through reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the characters or the Harry Potter plot. I am making no money off this story, I am merely a college student who enjoys HP and writing this is all for fun. I for this chapter and the story in general from the last scene in the episode 'The Doctor in the Photo' from the show Bones.

Hermione could feel tears bubbling in her eyes. She didn't want to admit that she was being emotional, didn't want to acknowledge that she was capable of such basic human problems. The last time she had cried was when she was being tortured and even then the tears fell from her eyes more out of bodily necessity than an emotional reaction. But she couldn't lie to herself, she was being emotional.

It was supposed to be a beautiful day. The sun was supposed to be shining and the weather was estimated to be fair. Winter hardly ever turned out as beautiful as the day was supposed to be. While she never relied on the predictions she had rather hoped the weather would remain nice all day.

However as she sat there she could feel rain starting to fall. In a far too ironic manner the rain began to fall as her tears started pouring from her eyes. If she had been alone she would have wiped the tears away, but she was not and didn't want to draw attention to her emotional weakness.

Even in the rain the park she was in seemed beautiful. Children were running for shelter from the cold water that was beginning to gain force. Leaves in the trees were beginning to blow harder, some even flying away from the trees. The flowers were brilliant colors, bright and happy seeming even in the darkness of the approaching storm.

She didn't want to look at the man next to her. His presence only made her want to cry more. She had remained logical for the last seven years since the war. Knowing that he of all people was witnessing one of her very few break downs was difficult for her to handle.

Her messy curls were beginning to soak in the falling rain, matting them down and getting them in her face. She could only imagine that her makeup was smearing down her face.

It had been a truly long time since the man beside her had made her feel any discomfort, but his company felt truly awkward. She could feel his eyes on her and that only seemed to make matters worse for her psyche.

She kept waiting for him to say something, some awkwardly worded phrase of apology. Yet, he seemed perfectly content sitting in the awkward silence as the rain poured down soaking them both. Hermione tried to force herself to not think about what must be going on in his mind.

Facts had been her only source of comfort for years after the war. She had felt very little emotion in relation to anything even her friends. But he seemed to change all that. He made her feel like herself again albeit a more logical version of herself. They had formed a relationship that seemed impossible to break and extremely beneficial professionally.

Her mind was moving at fast speeds thinking of all the ways she may have just ruined everything. They had formed a solid work pattern, created a friendship where she felt comfortable talking and she had long since lost those luxuries with anyone else.

He had been clueless to her recent problems. She knew he had been aware that something was wrong but he had no idea how close to insanity she had gotten. Her mind would not rest till she had spoken up, removing any possibility of future regrets but only after it was too late did she realize she had other things to regret from speaking up.

She couldn't estimate how long they had been sitting, a simple feat she would have been capable of any other day. Her mind refused to settle and relax on any pleasant thoughts or possibilities. Possibilities… she had reached the conclusion that there would be few positive endings to her story.

He had yet to speak up. Assuming they had been sitting for some time, judging by how thoroughly soaked they were she could conclude that his reaction was less than favorable. His silence had spoken great deals.

Much like the phrase a picture is worth a thousand words, many times silence speaks louder than any sentence. Hermione knew his silence, she had never personally heard it before but she knew enough about the sort of situation she was in.

There was no way of getting out of this one. She knew that she couldn't simply walk away without a word because it would damage their friendship. She couldn't fight his decision because it would make their working relationship awkward. And since a time turner was no longer an option she couldn't take her statements back.

"Mione…"

He sounded hurt. She refused to look at him but assumed his facial expressions matched his tone of voice. She hadn't thought of his life before she began speaking, she had only thought of herself. It was common of her in recent years to think mostly of herself, but in this instance she hadn't intended the statement to be so selfish.

"I'm with Lisa now, Hermione."

Each word felt like a dagger in Hermione's heart. She couldn't breathe and her tears were falling almost as steadily as the rain. Her face seemed to contort as the crying became more serious.

"I know you're with Turpin. I just…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish the statement. Saying her real feelings would only dig her grave deeper. As they were she knew they could recover things would be awkward but they had moved passed worse.

Admitting her feelings would mean there was no turning back. He would almost certainly request a new partner and she would be left with her regular patients who always talked back and caused her aggression.

She loved him, of that much she was sure. They had spent far too much time together working cases over the years for her feelings to not be solid. She knew she wouldn't make an assumption about such things. Working the string of cases spaced so close together and with so much time outside the workspace she had developed her feelings stronger than ever.

She could never tell him that. He wouldn't understand if she looked him in the eye and said she loved him. There had been a chance once but this was a different time and they were different people. She had been too logical for love, too logical for emotions and he had changed that about her.

If only for a moment she wanted to run away. Seven years worth of emotions hit her all at once, refusing to surrender or back down. She could feel a panic attack coming on, recognizing the symptoms from suffering so many in the recent months.

Her crying wasn't pretty. Even with the rain destroying her hair and makeup the tears running down her face were evident. Her face wrinkled as she allowed her bottled up emotions to overflow. It was one of the few times she had truly let herself go in years and she wanted nothing more than to return to hiding.

"I understand." She managed to squeak the words out.

She did understand his refusal. He was committed to Lisa Turpin and she shouldn't have tested his feelings for the other woman. They had been together for months and even Hermione knew they were happy. He hadn't been with someone in years, dedicating himself to his work. It was the first relationship he had kept since the war ended. Hermione didn't want to destroy that for him.

Understanding hardly meant she was happy about the turn of events. She still could not control her tears and her breathing was becoming more troublesome.

"Let me take you home." He offered standing and offering her his hand.

Hermione shook her head. The idea of disapparating with him made her stomach queasy. She just wanted to return to her house and spend the evening alone.

"Hermione, you're in no state to be using Apparition. You can side along with me, I'll take you outside your flat."

She had no time to argue as he pulled her off the bench and onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He had been so protective of her in the last few years, especially since starting their last case she had grown quite accustomed to being important to him.

Her hands were pressed against his chest and her face was buried in her hands. She could feel his head resting upon hers as he turned quickly. She almost wanted to bitterly laugh as she realized the scene must have looked cute, even precious to anyone onlooker. Their embraced seemed much more intimate than it truly was, and the sharp pain returned as Hermione thought of the intimacy she had wished for.

As he promised they were standing outside her building. The rain seemed to have died down on her side of town. She looked at the tall building imagining her climb to the penthouse. All of those stairs had never seemed as intimidating as they did through her tear stained eyes.

"Would you like me to call someone for you?"

Hermione shook her head a small 'no' escaping her lips although she wasn't sure if he heard it. She had no idea how having a friend would help her through the pain she was feeling. She was feeling broken, something a friend surely couldn't help her with.

"Are you sure? Potter or Weasley, hell half the wizarding world would come to sit by your side."

Hermione shook her head more forcefully this time. She didn't want anyone else to see her in such an emotional state. She had gained a good reputation for being level headed and logical. Her career success was largely based on her ability to see passed emotions and search for pure facts. Having anyone else experience such a messy side of her personality could be damaging to the life she had built for herself.

Standing next to him was starting to physically hurt her. His grasp on her hadn't loosened and she was starting to feel the pains through her insides again. Her brain was telling her how illogical it was to assume he was causing the pain, they were internal and therefore he had no control over them unless he physically injured her. But she couldn't help but feel better as she wiggled from his grasp.

She said no goodbye. She had no clue what was socially acceptable or expected in such a situation. All she knew was that looking at him caused more tears and she wanted to stop crying. So she forced herself to pry away from him and walk towards her building's front door.

As she fumbled for her entrance key, which was at the bottom of her purse he took the moment to step closer to her. His motion seemed to freeze her for only a second before she found her key and moved once again to the door.

"Hermione, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Then say nothing at all."

Her response had been quiet. But it was all she gave him before turning her key and walking in her building. As she walked up the many flights of stairs till she reached her apartment she couldn't help but wonder if he was still standing outside in the rain.

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, Chapter One. Just as a forewarning Chapter Two will jump to the past. I made the man in this chapter slightly mysterious for a reason. As you can probably tell Hermione is different from how she was in the books. I don't intend to make her completely OOC and will do my best to stay true to who she is, however please keep in mind that this is an EWE type of story. I want her to have been effected by the war, it will be explained more through other chapters. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think :) **~AMarie**


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **So here it is, Chapter Two. I wanted to give a small update to any readers. As of 01/11/13 I updated Chapter One, anyone who has already read it does not need to read it over I only changed a few small details which can be summed up simply: the prologue takes place in December 2005. Also for anyone who has begun reading the story before that date I am raising the rating to M, however I will always forewarn what chapters will be M rated so I hope it does not cause anyone to stop reading.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the wonderful Harry Potter, it's plots, or characters. Also remember this idea was inspired by an episode of Bones, which I also do not own.

The sun still wasn't up as Hermione began to toss and turn in her bed. Her curtains were drawn, allowing the night's light to shine through her window. The moon cast a small beam of light across her bed, landing across her face.

The night light highlighted her features perfectly. The soft curve of her face seemed even more angelic in the white light. Her upturned nose placed a small shade just above her full ruby red lips. The dim light made it easy to see her long dark eyelashes beginning to bat their way open.

She couldn't help but smile, just slightly, as a new day began. Her chocolate brown eyes looked around her bedroom observing the same sights she had seen for years. She pushed a piece of her hair out of her face as she sat up in her bed.

The green stripped comforter fell from her body, pooling in her lap, as she sat up in the bed. As she raised her arms above her head her tank top rose as well revealing the slightest bit of her midriff to the empty room.

Hermione swung her legs across her bed, letting them find their way to the side of the bed. With both feet on the cold hardwood she pushed herself out of the bed with a small sigh. Looking at her bed she frowned. It was obvious from the covers that she had tossed and turned more than usual the night before indicating bad dreams. While she couldn't remember what visions might have plagued her during the night she hated the thought of not getting a full night's sleep.

She took care of making her bed. It was not Friday so she didn't feel the need to strip the bed and do laundry. Instead she folded and creased her comforter, allowing some of the deep grey sheet to show. She adjusted her sleeping pillows, placing them in the center of the bed and laying them flat. Then from the ground she grabbed her green decorative pillows and placed them at the head of the bed. She smiled as she smoothed out some of the final wrinkles before turning away.

Hermione reached for her nightstand grabbing a small armband from the table. She slipped the arm band up her left arm and placed the headphones in her ears. She grabbed her wand and slowly made her way from the bedroom to her living room.

With a flick from her wand the television turned itself on to a workout DVD. Hermione watched the DV begin as she pressed play on her armband.

"As I said in my last lecture it would be foolish of me to ignore other types of Healing. I personally only work with one form of magically Healing but to be blind to the other forms would be not only unprofessional but also unscholarly. It is important when examining…"

Hermione listened to the woman talk, her words planting themselves in her brain permanently. Healer Musca K. Blanche had been an inspiration to Hermione for years before she even met the woman. Her lectures were insightful while remaining entertaining due to Healer Blanche's colorful personality in her youth.

The woman Hermione knew was far different from the recordings she listened to daily. As she had aged Healer Blanche had formed a rough exterior shell, as a method for dealing with the many deaths she had seen. She became precise, logical, and to a certain extent cold hearted.

Hermione had interned under her before becoming a Healer herself. They had worked together until three years prior when Blanche transferred to a hospital in Germany. They had not remained in touch, though Hermione had learned of some of her work. Still Hermione found herself listening to the woman's old reports every morning.

She continued her workout while she listened to the reports almost as if she wasn't doing anything at all. Working out had become such a daily part of her life that she hardly noticed it anymore. She knew that meant she should change up her routine but she favored the moves on her DVD.

Starting with yoga to warm the body up she always felt it calmed her if she had a fitful night. Then it was thirty minutes of strength and cardio interchanging ten different moves through the time. Then a cool down with a little more yoga.

By the time she was done there was sweat dripping down her forehead. She had hardly noticed how into the workout she had gotten. She paused the report, taking the arm band off and walking it back to her nightstand. With another flick of her wand the television turned itself off.

She waved her wand and heard the shower start up in the bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes in her bedroom placing the sweat stained pajamas in the hamper. After grabbing a towel she made her way towards the bathroom. It was almost second nature to swish her wand in the direction of her kitchen just before entering the bathroom to shower.

For her the shower was a place to think about the upcoming day. She would allow the warm water to cascade over her as she thought about the hospital and her patients. Once she got to work she had a ten hour shift before her break. It was taxing how much magic she had to use during the day.

When she had first become a Healer the idea of saving lives seemed wonderful to her. But after a few years the strain took its toll. Magic was dangerous and even the smartest wizards often found themselves in the hospital for foolish behavior.

In school she hadn't been aware how tired a witch could be after using magic all day. It only added to her belief that some people should just do things the muggle way. Though as her position in the hospital rose she found she had very little time to do things the muggle way anymore.

"I've got to talk to Michael."

The thought occurred out loud. Her youngest intern had been cornering her almost every day in hopes of taking her out. He had most recently asked her to a small muggle café for drinks and she had told him she'd get back to him promptly. She had waited three days and debated the issue in her mind frequently.

The issue had been on the back burner in her mind. There were plenty of reasons to say no and to say yes. She had made lists and charts even going as far as to debate the subject aloud when alone. They were work colleagues and he was younger which could make the situation uncomfortable. However, he was an intellectual who could keep up with her mind and she had no doubt that he would understand her wish to keep things casual.

Her thoughts drifted back to work as she realized how many patients she had to check up on in just a few hours. She had a little girl that she especially needed to check up on. The child had been brought in by her parents after she got into her father's potion cabinet. Hermione was having trouble Healing the girl because she had many different potions and every method of Healing one potion seemed to make a different one worse.

It was a frustrating situation for her. There was never a time when she could not figure out the solution to a problem and she refused to let a little girl be the one to stump her. She knew there was a solution, an obvious one that was certainly staring her in the face she just had to find it.

One of her interns continued to baby the child. The intern, Encarna, had taken the young girl under her wing. She was constantly explaining everything Hermione told the girl. Hermione felt as if Encarna thought she needed to remind her to be careful. Hermione wanted to laugh at the idea, she was a perfectly good Healer she knew how to not injure her patient without the reminder from an intern.

The timer of the oven went off bringing her out of her thoughts. She knew the food would get itself out, just as it did everyday but it was also her timer for getting out of the shower. After rinsing off her hair one final time she turned the water off. She rang her hair three times getting rid of the extra water before wrapping the towel around her body and hopping out of the shower.

Getting dressed for work was simple enough. Her Healer's robe covered most of her outfit, but the hospital had strict rules on presentation. She grabbed a pair of pinstriped trousers and tossed them gently on her bed. Looking through her blouses she found a few that she liked well enough to wear. She grabbed a blue bra and matching knickers putting them on after she dropped her towel. When she had her pants on she debated between two shirts settling for a red blouse with a small blue flower embroidery.

As her towel flew itself across the room to the hamper she made her way to her vanity. She hated having the thing, feeling like the word vain was all she could associate with it, but she needed to look presentable for work. It only took a potion per week and a daily spell to keep her hair under control.

"Ademptio Acervus." She said pointing her wand at her head.

The tangled wet mane started moving, untangling itself and even though it was wet started falling in perfect waves. Hermione smiled at the job she had done. Knowing her weekly potion would cause the waves to dry perfectly she walked away with her hair still damp.

The waves bounced as she left the mirror. Her hair fell down passed her shoulders gracefully as it had done for the last few years. She had become proud of herself for finding a magical solution to her hair, it made her feel like she would always be able to solve her problems.

In her kitchen her breakfast was sitting on the table waiting for her. Just like every day she started with a large breakfast to gain as much energy as she could manage. Walking around the hospital all day drained her if she didn't eat enough.

A glass of magically squeezed orange juice sat in front of multiple plates. A small plate held half a grapefruit, a larger plate held two waffles both covered in peanut butter and raisins. A small bowl contained oatmeal and a small mug filled with coffee sat to the side.

It had been her breakfast for the last six years. Harry and Ginny often commented that she must get tired of it at some point, but she just waved them off. Her workout and her job gave her a large appetite and she was happy to fill it every morning.

By the time she was done eating it was almost six in the morning. The sun was just beginning to shine through her windows as the dishes began to do themselves. With a small spell she applied the smallest amount of makeup, accenting her eyes and lips with as little paint as possible.

She smiled in the mirror, thinking she looked presentable enough for work and her coffee date with the intern. Making sure everything had been cleaned before she left she did a double check of each of the rooms. Everything seemed to be in perfect order, right in its place. Grabbing her bag she walked to her fireplace shouting out the name of the hospital with a final glance at her flat before her day truly began.

**Author's Note: **I understand some people might not think this was an important chapter. However let me be clear now that I am not one of those author's who adds things I feel are unimportant or badly written. Having knowledge of how Hermione has lived for the last few years will be important so you can see character change in later chapters. I know that the first few chapters might be slow to read, but back story on the characters is important for any tale.

Also please don't hate me, but this is not going to be a quick Dramione story. So far I have seven chapters written and Draco has barely made an appearance. Hermione will have other relationships during the story, as will Draco. Neither of their characters would be the type to suddenly just care deeply for the other, and if they did they certainly wouldn't be quick to admit it. I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope everyone will continue to read after this! **~AMarie**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **So another week, another chapter. I do hope that people are still enjoying the story. As I stated in a previous AN this is going to be a slow building story. Like a normal book there has to be some exposition so we can grow to understand the world and the characters before jumping into the story fully. This chapter just shows a bit of how Hermione interacts with those in power above her and some of her thoughts on those who work under her. There is also a little mention of a future case which will become a large part of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. The plot and my own characters are all that I own. This story was inspired by watching Bones, which I also do not own. I am making no money off of this, it is all just for fun.

St. Mungos was colder than she had expected. The Healer's longue seemed full, some were snacking others were talking but most were napping. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and walked towards her locker. The flats she was wearing made a clicking sound with each step causing some heads to turn towards her.

She disappeared behind the lockers before most of the room had a chance to turn and glare at her for disturbing their peace. Hermione reached her locker quickly enough placing the tip of her wand on her name plate. The door swung open and she was able to pull out her white robes.

Her locker wasn't decorated like many of the other Healer's lockers. Many of the others had pictures of their families or friends hung inside, but she preferred to focus on her business while inside the hospital walls.

"Hello Hermione." A deep voice rang out from behind her locker door.

Hermione closed the door slowly as she slid her robes on over her outfit. Michael was standing smiling at her leaning up against Healer Graker's locker.

"Healer Darcy, we are in a work environment it would be more appropriate to call me by my first name in a different setting."

He just smiled. Hermione had taken a mental note of the fact that he often smiled when she pointed things out to him. It was an unusual reaction when she was used to Harry rolling his eyes or Ron sighing in frustration.

"Of course Healer Granger. Professionalism is key of course. However, that does bring up the question of if I will be seeing you in a different setting."

He spoke with a flirtatious tone, almost smirking at her and leaning in further. She found herself smiling back at him.

"You are making implications about the date you asked me on." She said in a proud tone, he just nodded. "I believe that going out for coffee wouldn't cause any harm professionally. I'm free after our first shift today if that works for you."

His eyes almost seemed to light up at her words. He told her that he had no problem with her plan and agreed to meet her at her locker after their shift.

Her shift was scheduled to begin at seven but she had a meeting with the Director at six thirty. She never understood her meetings with the Director, most of the time they didn't discuss anything of importance about work. Hermione found that the Director often asked her more about her personal life than anything else.

"Healer Granger!" she heard from one of the couches.

Sitting next to Michael was another one of her interns. The young girl was extremely bubbly. She brought a happiness to Hermione's team that had been lacking before. June seemed excited enough about the job but Hermione often doubted her skills.

"Good morning Healer Smith. I would suggest keeping your voice down, wouldn't want to disturb those who are sleeping."

The small girl nodded, disappointment filling her eyes.

"Of course, that was stupid of me."

"You shouldn't voice doubts about your intelligence over something as insignificant as being loud. Did you have a question; I have a meeting with Director Carson in ten minutes."

"Yes, Encarna asked me to ask you if we'd be checking on Daisy first thing today."

Hermione wasn't sure how to answer. Her first instinct was to reprimand June for asking someone else's questions. She had made it clear at the beginning of their internship that everyone should be responsible for finding out information on their own. But beyond that had Encarna bothered to check the charts she would know the answer without asking.

But she knew that the Director had wanted her to be friendlier with the interns. Carson had specifically requested that she be more lenient with them.

"You may tell her that we will be checking on Daisy first thing. And I would advise all of you to refer to the chart if you have any questions in the future. I really must go now."

She could hear June say something in reply but she wasn't listening. The girl was sweet and nice enough but Hermione had only a few minutes to get down the hall. Luckily she was on the employee only floor of the hospital. The hall was less crowded and easy enough to move around. Healers were asleep on cots in the hallway, or sitting in chairs drinking coffee outside of offices.

Director Carson's office was at the end of the hall. It was one of the nicest offices out of any of the Healers. Hermione's office was fairly small. She had enough space for everything she needed and a window so it was bright enough, but in general it wasn't her favorite place to be. She preferred doing her work in one of the open labs or at her home where she had more room to spread out.

Her office had become something similar to a storage room. Bookshelves lined one of the walls and any book she had double of found its home there, along with many medical and healing books. She had multiple filing cabinets for her copies of reports and patient files. She had a small desk and chair where she would occasionally find herself sitting when meeting with her interns. But in general the office remained unused which is why the hospital had not given her a larger space when she had been promoted.

Standing outside Carson's office provoked very few emotions out of Hermione. She had no fear that the meeting could be anything bad in relation to her work. She knew she had proved herself a good worker over the years in many different aspects.

Director Carson often wanted to keep up with her Healer's lives in hopes of finding a schedule that worked in favor of the most workers. People with husbands or children to go home to got their first pick of times slots. Hermione had never been given a choice of her work times, but she preferred to be at the job as often as possible.

Knowing Carson and judging from the past incidents Hermione had reason to believe this meeting was nothing more. She knocked on the door, waiting for the okay before entering the office.

"Director Carson, good morning." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hermione, right on time as always. I don't believe a day has gone by without you being on time."

The older woman smiled in a friendly manner gesturing for Hermione to sit in the large chair opposite her. Hermione did as she was told. Underneath her hair her ears went pink at the false compliment.

"Actually I was late one day three years ago. That was the last day I flooed to the upstairs fireplace. I was stopped by a patient and was four minutes late to our meeting."

Hermione confessed with a slight frown. She had disappointed herself that day, never having been late to work or a work related function. Carson just gave her a crooked smile. The older woman knew Hermione meant well with the confession as unneeded as it was.

"Be that as it may you are still a model employee."

Hermione nodded in appreciation. She knew what a good employee she was and hardly needed to be reminded of it. While she was modest about her looks her work ethic was one thing she often bragged about.

"I mean you've saved more patients than I can think of, you've given very generous donations to the hospital, and you remain one of our most dedicated employees. Not to mention your work with the Ministry, those cases have brought us quite a bit of good publicity."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. Carson had stopped, obviously waiting for a reply. Hermione knew she was doing good work, she knew she was dedicated, and her donations were costly. Though she felt her work with the Ministry was fairly plain compared to her daily work. As almost any intern was capable of performing the spells required by the Ministry, she just had the title of War Hero which made the story more exciting.

"Publicity does appear to be something of value for any form of business. I would imagine we receive more patients because of it."

The answer had amused her boss. Hermione still wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Publicity was something she cared very little about. She saw many famous wizards and witches have their lives ruined because of such things, she could think back to her fourth year and make a much more personal connection.

It seemed to her that good work and excellent Healers should be all a hospital needed. However, after the war when newer facilities were built England patients had taken their health needs elsewhere.

"Director Carson-"

"Hermione I have told you time and time again that you may call me by my name when we are in a private setting. Don't you agree that we know each other as more than just colleagues?"

Hermione nodded understanding the request. They had known each other for six years, a great deal of which was outside of work. She struggled with the idea that any form of unprofessionalism could be acceptable within the workplace. But she didn't want to question her boss, in a similar manner to not questioning her former professors about calling them by their first names.

"Of course, Evyn it would seem friendlier of me to call you by your name. Director Carson is very formal."

Evyn smiled at Hermione obviously appreciating her attempt at casual conversation. They had often met up for drinks after work and she found Hermione could be a very open person. Though she had in recent years closed herself off from the world Evyn knew that she reserved a special form of professionalism for the workplace.

"Anyway, I suppose I should tell you why you're here. The Ministry has been in touch with me. Your partner is going on another mission and if it's successful they will need you to perform the proper spells. It's all the same work you've been doing for them, I just thought a forewarning would be pleasant. Anyway you did a wonderful job getting Lestrange behind bars I expect this case will be no different. They are leaving for the mission today so I would expect them back in the next few days. You're free to go Hermione."

With a small nod Hermione rose from her chair and left the office. She was slightly disappointed, her work with the Ministry was dull and she rarely found any satisfaction from it. She would have preferred a social call from the Director over a Ministry call.

As she got closer to the Healer's longue she could see all of her interns standing outside the door waiting for her. She glanced at her watch seeing that it was exactly seven. Her day felt like it had been going on forever. Pushing the Ministry out of her head she was happy to lead her interns upstairs to check on patients.

**Author's Note: **So there it is, Chapter Three. The next chapter will be more in the hospital stuff. Keep reading more will be up next week! **~AMarie**


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Here is the newest chapter! We're getting closer and closer to Draco coming in, and closer and closer to a big mysetery. So please read and enjoy!

**Apology! **I want to apologize to any readers who might have thought I was giving up early on this story. I have been so busy with school and work that I have had almost no time to post let alone write anything new. So I know it's been a month, but I hope you will continue reading and wait for the next chapter to be posted as well!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the plot is loosly based off of the idea of Bones.**

With her team in tow Hermione made her way to the fourth floor where young Daisy was waiting. Encarna, Michael, and June were following silently. They had gone through the routine for the last year always with different patients but the process was the same.

They stopped with no warning outside the little girl's room. Hermione grabbed the chart from the door and turned her eyes on her interns. They were all very bright but she found the best way to teach them was by making them important factors in her cases.

Other Healers resorted to handing their interns charts to study, or making them stand by silently, but she felt that only by being involved would they truly learn anything of value.

"Please recap the case for me."

The question was open to the interns but they had gotten into a pattern of answering her questions. They seemed to take turns with each question they knew she would give them. Encarna was the first to answer.

"Daisy Kingston, six years old she swallowed a multitude of potions from her father's locked cabinet. The questions to ask are how many and what potions she drank and how she got access to the cabinet in the first place. All previous forms of treatment have backfired."

It was accurate, although less thorough of an answer than she would have given. Hermione found herself nodding, telling her interns that she approved of the answer.

"What treatments have been given?"

Hermione flipped through pages on her chart finding the answer right away. June was the one to answer the question. She listed off every potion and plant they had attempted to give the child and the reasons the cures might not have worked. They had been given a list of the potions the girl could have drank by her parents and they had estimated that she got a hold of at least seven given the reactions from her treatments.

"What would be another form of treatment to attempt?"

It was a different question than she normally asked. But after her shower that morning Hermione had thought of a very risky treatment that would cure the girl, but its use was looked down upon in most cases. Knowing that she had thought of something made her feel better. She no longer felt like a small child had her beat. With that knowledge she was open to ideas from the interns in a way she normally wasn't.

"Healer Granger, I've been thinking about this a lot actually." Michael said seeming almost hesitant. "We've tried every cure to each of the potions and all it results in is negative responses from others. I believe the best method of treatment might be Essence of Life, however that hasn't been approved for use. The parents and Director Carson would all have to approve as well as Daisy and I don't know if it is a safe potion to be using on such a young witch."

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile. She rarely showed any emotion to her interns believing they should see her only as a superior and not as a friend during work hours. There had been multiple times when they got together after work but within the hospital walls she remained reserved. But Michael's answer was exactly what she was thinking.

"I had the exact same thought Healer Darcy. Perhaps you should do more research, the three of you. Prepare a study to present to the parents and the Director to show them that Essence of Life may be our only option. Have this study completed by Friday. Now if you're all ready."

Hermione placed the chart under her arm. Putting the tip of her wand against the door a small green light went off. She opened the door carefully looking inside before swinging it wide open and allowing the interns to walk in before her.

"'lo Healer Granger." The little girl said smiling up at Hermione.

"Good morning Daisy. It's good to see you up, not many children your age want to be awake before noon."

Daisy laughed. It was a weak laugh, small and frail. She was very pale and the dark circles under her big blue eyes showed weakness. Yet she was still able to smile.

"Well I wouldn't wanna miss ya'll. 'Sides my parents you're the only guys I get to talk to all day."

"The only 'guy' in this room is Healer Darcy." She said with a knowing smile.

Daisy tried to laugh again but it came out as a cough. She and Hermione went through similar conversations almost every day since she was brought in. Hermione had given up on the child's basic grammar but she found Daisy entertained by her corrections.

"Guess I'm a 'lil bit too tired to be laughin'. But you're funny Healer Granger, you knew what I meant."

Hermione nodded with a small smile. Daisy was a sweet child, innocent and kind, there wasn't much for anyone to dislike about her. Hermione turned to her interns.

"Proceed with the morning check up. I want fine details, minute even."

Hermione stood back and watched the three younger Healers do their job. She was proud of her training; most wouldn't guess that they were merely interns. They conducted themselves like professionals and had as much knowledge as she could bestow upon them.

The three Healers worked around each other each with a different task. Writing on charts of their own they had good teamwork. Hermione was almost disappointed that one day the three would be split up. Their teamwork was impeccable. Any faults they had separately were made up for once they began working together. Daisy never seemed uncomfortable or concerned about any of their work. They took her care as their top priority and did their best work.

Hermione felt proud watching them, as she often did when they dealt with patients. She had groomed them in her image though they allowed their emotions to get involved with the patients more often than she did. They were the top interns for the hospital, they were the most desirable. Other hospitals had already contacted them about after their internship. Hermione liked to believe their success was partially due to her teaching.

It didn't take them long to finish up with Daisy. The small girl was tired after they poked and prodded. They finished with a few general questions about how she was feeling and her health. The child answered to the best of her abilities before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

Hermione led the group out of her room and directed them into the hallway. They followed at her heels not allowing much space to separate them. They were dutiful and only steps away, like a puppy dog.

She complimented them on the pace of their work. Reminding them quickly that a copy of their notes should be sent to the folders in her office for her to pick up after the shift. All three nodded, quickly waving their wands and sending the papers through the air to find their way to her office.

Paperwork was her least favorite part of the job. She would pick it up at the end of the day and spend hours going through and organizing all of the different notes. She dictated her own beliefs of their notes on her own papers and kept a recorded copy as well. It was as if she was back in school with mountains of homework to do and no time for sleep.

Their next meeting would be far less entertaining than the sweet Daisy. They had to go up a floor and visit an old man. Hermione knew that as a Healer she should remain impartial to her patients, but it was hard with the prejudiced man always spouting off about blood supremacy. If the hospital thought having Hermione heal him would change his opinions on muggles they were wrong.

Old man Pulksy had been in the hospital for a week recovering from a high fall. She had given him potions and done all she could to help him. It was just up to him to accept the healing and allow his body to get well. The day before he seemed well enough, his bones were healing nicely but it didn't stop his mind from being toxic.

Hermione could appreciate the challenge but she preferred having patients who would be gracious about her work. She was the top Healer the hospital had to offer and when Pulksy refused to treat her as anything more than a child she didn't know how to handle the situation.

Being talked down to was something she had grown accustomed to in her youth. Though most of the people who once attacked her had redeemed themselves through the natural process of aging and maturing. However being verbally attacked in front of her interns made her feel small and as if she held no power at all.

She was supposed to be a source of education, a superior to them but she could hardly talk back to a patient with anything more than the facts. Facts about blood status did very little to silence the prejudiced old man. In the week he had been taking up space all of her logical arguments had been wasted on him.

"Alright team, next is patient Pulksy. June be on your best behavior despite his comments, Encarna and Michael the two of you will do the physical examinations. Explain the case to me while we are walking, and keep up."

Hermione turned without another word and began making her way towards the stairs. They were good about staying one step behind her even when her speed increased and the hall became crowded. She turned the corner and found herself looking at the hospital stairs.

It was similar to Hogwarts in many ways, the stairs moved and vanished when they felt the need. Hermione had always found the sight breathtaking. It was a complicated piece of magic, one to be appreciated even if it was only for a moment.

Her team followed her quickly making their way to the patient's room. She grabbed his chart and watched each of her interns create a new chart for themselves as well. It made her want to smile knowing that they didn't have to be reminded of things.

Some interns at the hospital would be doomed to repeat their internship at least twice, but not Hermione's kids. She knew she had taught them well, prepared them for what being a Healer would be like. They had dealt with easy and difficult cases and pleasant or frustrating patients.

They reminded her of herself when she was an intern. She had been so prepared no one would have thought her an intern. It didn't take her any time at all to be promoted and find herself the head Healer. Even with her small office and not having a choice about her hours, the hospital wouldn't run smoothly without her.

She had a purpose, a reason. It seemed like that was all she could hope for. Her connections with people over the years had suffered, her friendships had fallen apart to a certain extent but she had her work. Everyone in the hospital commented on it, Hermione Jean Granger lives through her work. Saving other people's lives help her sustain her own.

Holding her wand to the door she prepared herself for the bitter old man's comments. She knew he wouldn't be a pleasant person to deal with so early in the morning but she had other reason's to look forward to the day. She watched the interns pass her as they went into the room and as she watched Michael she felt a small smile play on her lips. Tonight she had a date, not a work meeting and certainly not a date with paperwork, she had a date with a handsome younger man and she actually felt a little excited.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading another chapter. Only a few more before Draco becomes a part of the plot. I really think it's important to get a sense of Hermione life before starting something big! ~AMarie**


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: So here is a new chapter! I'm sorry my updating isn't the most punctual, but I have a lot of school work going on and have been having problems with my internet. Here is the next chapter, hope those who are still reading are excited. This is Hermione's date with her intern. I want to just state for anyone who might think I'm taking too long to get into the real mystery and plot: I believe the best way to make this a good story and a realistic read is to set the story up. Jumping into everything would make me, if I was reading, uneasy. I hope in the end everyone can appreciate taking things slowly. Also realize that everything I post has a reason for being there, I hate filler/fluff chapters. While I believe looking into the date is just needed to see more of Hermione's character this warning goes more for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own Bones (which is what first inspired this story.) I only own my own characters and my own plots.**

Sitting at the small table felt almost uncomfortable. Work had been grueling and as excited as she was to spend time with Michael rather than go home alone she had hoped for a little more personal space.

The small circle coffee tables provided a perfect intimate setting for couples, but Hermione wasn't looking to be a couple. She wanted coffee and good conversation with someone she knew had some brains and an emotional range larger than a teaspoon.

The entire coffee house seemed to be stimulating a sexual aura. The lights were dimmed and the music seemed romantic. Hermione couldn't help but wonder how often they had complaints about couples practically having sex on the couches in the corner.

Michael was waiting at the bar for their drinks, it was polite of him. The first check on his checklist since the date started. She had never reduced herself to someone less than a seven on her scale. Each date seemed to pose something new that needed to be added.

Dating had seemed like a burden for the first few years after the war. While doing her training and internships she had very little time for anything more than a casual encounter. A brief fling here or a one night stand there. Never emotions or strings, nothing but casual dating or casual sex because both were harmless.

If she felt the relationship was taking to serious a turn she would end things one way or the other. Since the end of the war she hadn't been with a man for longer than a few months at a time. Oliver Wood had been her longest conquest before he was transferred. He had been the closest she came to being emotional over a man.

She had dated Ron for two months right after the war. He had leaned on her to help with the loss of his brother, she comforted him through sex but the relationship was rocky and ended as her internship started. It had been a gentle first time, in the arms of someone she cared about she felt safe but looking back she couldn't describe the moment as good. A few nights with Viktor had provided her a better outlook on what sex could be like with an experienced partner. As her yearlong training had come to an end she began a relationship with a fellow intern. The conversation had been good but the sex had been less than satisfactory.

Then her relationship with Oliver began. They had met after he landed himself in the hospital with a broken arm. He had been attractive, intelligent, and kind which made her cherish their dates. For the first time since she had sex she found herself waiting. She had almost dreaded the effects taking the next step would cause their relationship.

However, he was well experienced and she couldn't help but melt in his arms as they made love. It was the first time sex had seemed like anything more than physical activity. They dated for over a year, never talking about getting serious for fear of ruining something. When he was traded to the Irish team and told her he'd be leaving England she had experienced a moment of grief before being happy for him.

As Michael walked towards her she pushed all thoughts of the past away, knowing they would do nothing but spoil her evening. The man that was smiling at her was a sweet boy, she didn't want to ruin him thoroughly with her past.

"They took forever, you'd think for such a popular coffee place they would have a few more people on staff. I hope they gave us the right drinks because I don't relish waiting in that line again."

He had smiled and laughed as he spoke. Hermione couldn't help but see his young optimistic views play out on his face. Even in the face of awful service for mediocre coffee he could still smile and move on with his day. Hermione believed it had something to do with his age, those who had been just too young to fight but old enough to experience the war were like an entirely new breed of human.

Hermione wasn't sure if she could match well with someone who had taken the war and used it to turn their life around. The majority of people she knew had allowed the war to jade them. Ron, Harry, George, even Ginny all had darker to their personalities that could often see the light of day. Michael seemed almost like a kid, but Hermione knew that wasn't the truth at all.

He was acting his age, young and hopeful. While she and her friends had doomed themselves to growing old far too soon. She was thankful for being the only one that hadn't burdened herself further by having children to drag through the mud of her baggage.

"I'm sure the drinks are fine. They seem to be marked correctly. Your smile is… something, beautiful even." She couldn't help but tell him as he smiled widely at her.

He had perfect teeth, another check on the list. Being the child of dentists had forced her to not only appreciate but desire a perfect pearly white smile. She herself took extreme care of her teeth, done to the last spot and she expected any man in her life to do the same.

Some might call her need to dictate such small details picky or controlling but it was merely her desire for everyone to be as close to perfect as possible. Though she was fully aware that no one in the human race could be perfect. She still wanted to be around people who tried.

"Well thank you," he replied quickly, "but if my smile is beautiful I don't know how I would describe you Hermione. You're far more than beautiful."

Hermione thought about what he had said, finding she didn't fully agree with him. Hermione's mind, her knowledge was beautiful. Anyone who appreciates a smart woman would find her extremely attractive. However, while she considered herself far from ugly she found most of her features plain or average.

Her body was small but she was far from toned or fit. Her stomach wasn't round or fat, but she felt far from flat. She had spent most of her mornings doing her best not to gain weight due to her poor metabolism, but she found that developing anything more than a flat stomach was near impossible for her.

"I do have a BMI that most women find desirable. I've found that because I am small many men find me attractive, it's a perk of being both short and skinny. However, I don't think beautiful is a word most would use. But thank you for the compliment, I appreciate it."

Michael shook his head with a small laugh. He always seemed amused when she spoke with facts and logic. She imagined that as a fellow Healer he appreciated truths over assumptions.

"Hermione, why don't you try talking a little less professionally? We are on a date, it's okay to be a bit laid back. I promise I won't tell anyone that you're even capable of relaxing."

She frowned. She was overdoing it again. Harry and Ron often had to remind her that life wasn't a hospital report and that she needed to speak like a normal person. But people were confusing, and she found comfort in her facts.

"I'll admit I get carried away at times. It's hard for me to switch off. I spend all my time working, that's really all I know. I've always just been the logical one, the mother hen to all my friends, and if I may say so it's hard to try and be normal after so long."

"You're plenty normal Hermione, just a bit tight. I bet I could help you loosen up a little."

He said it with a smirk, one that certainly caught her attention. There was something about Michael that she knew she shouldn't be attracted to. His blonde hair fell in his eyes constantly which only drew more attention to the violent blue orbs that were perfectly placed on his tan head. He seemed forbidden, a handsome man, and a younger man it was what she figured she couldn't have while in school.

She had doomed herself to be with a plain man or all alone. Believing that no one could appreciate her properly for her mind and overlook her plain appearance. When she had grown into her body some she had been pleased, giving herself the chance to find a man. But she seemed to look in all the wrong places.

Her failed attempts with handsome flyers had led her to believe that she was doing something wrong. When it came to men she was nearly clueless. Her relationship with Oliver had ended because of his work, Viktor had been more of a friend than anything else, and Ron had been a childish dream; but the other men, the random dates seemed to be as close to dull and boring as she could get.

It had been months since a man came on to her so clearly. It was a pleasing feeling, being desired. Sure she caught men looking at her, and she had even asked a man out recently but it had been far too long since a man voiced his opinion without being prompted.

Michael seemed like the type to be open, even crude if need be. He was a brilliant Healer, or would be once he passed his training, but he was young. Hermione looked at him and remembered every overheard conversation the boys had during school. The whispers about women, the dirty talks she often overheard coming back from her late night studying. A foolish part of her wished to be objectified in such an adolescent manner.

"Could you now? And how would you start doing that?" a curious smirk playing on her own lips.

He smirked again; his smirk brought something out in Hermione. She couldn't be sure what it was that made her shiver but the way his face seemed to bend with the gesture made her insides turn.

"Maybe if you finish you coffee we could discuss that in a more private setting."

His smirk wouldn't leave his face and it had a way of convincing her to go along with him. She was not a strict three dates type of girl; Hermione had found that if she truly wanted to sleep with someone it was easier to just sleep with them. But she had yet to sleep with someone on the first date.

She had slept with five men in the last six years. The number seemed odd to her, the idea that the Hogwarts bookworm princess had been with five men seemed ludicrous. But she knew her numbers were correct. Ron, Viktor, Jason, Oliver, and Allan were the only men she had ever bedded, and while they weren't all important she had still managed to wait a few dates before jumping any of them.

Michael seemed different somehow. She couldn't pin point what made him different from the others, but something made her want to agree. Jason had been a Healer, so it couldn't be his profession. She knew very little about his personal life, but she had barely known Allan. She wasn't committed to him as she had been to Oliver or as close to him as she was to Ron or Viktor.

The thought occurred that it might be because she hardly knew him. The thrill of having a casual fling with someone she had no intention of dating or getting to know in a deeper fashion. The prospect was new, and if she wasn't lying to herself it was slightly exciting.

But real life called back to her. Sex made a statement and she was hardly certain what that statement would mean to him.

"Do I seem the type to have sex on a first date?" she asked in a playful manner beginning to relax.

"You're the one who's bringing up sex Hermione, I merely implied something. Your mind certainly went to a dirty place didn't it?" he was smirking again, and she could swear, he was almost chuckling at her.

"Well played Michael. A very sly move, almost snake like." She said this time the smirk appeared on her lips.

"I'm no snake and you know it. It might have been a little sly but I had to loosen you up somehow. But see, my plan worked you're starting to talk like the rest of us. Feeling more comfortable?"

She couldn't help but smile, an effect that he seemed to constantly afflict on her. Hermione just nodded, she was feeling more comfortable. He had side tracked her and in the process he brought out a part of her that rarely came out to play. He was a fun date, easy to be around. Coffee had been a perfect first step. He spoke to her with an ease that even Harry couldn't manage anymore. He seemed to understand her, which baffled her.

"Besides I don't think I want to sleep with you."

The statement threw her. He had been so lighthearted but rejecting her so suddenly shocked her. Hermione could feel her mouth fall open slightly.

"I don't mean it like that. Any guy would be lucky to shag you, I already told you how good you looked and you're brilliant to boot. Don't think I haven't heard the whispers around the longue."

Hermione knew in an instant what Michael was referring to. Jason had done a good job of telling every worker in the hospital just why their relationship had ended.

"You don't do serious, I knew that before I asked you out. But I think I'd like to go out a few more times before I let you shut me down."

Hermione could only nod, knowing that he might be far too much like her for her own good.

**A.N: I hope everyone found it to be an interesting chapter. Please look out for my next update, I promise to do my best not to keep you waiting for too long! ~Amarie**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it has been so long. I feel like I've been awful about posting. School has been crazy and I have had shows that I am working on at nights. But soon summer will be here and I will post more. I do hope those of you who are still reading enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. Remember this plot came to me by watching an episode of Bones which I also do not own.

**WARNING: **This chapter is the first chapter where M material comes into play. It takes a large portion of the chapter and there will be no warning within the story. If any younger readers or people who do not feel comfortable with sexual scenes would prefer you can wait for the next chapter. There are only small details which will come into play later within other relationships, but no huge plot points.

Her dress suddenly felt far too tight. She was questioning every decision she had made that night. The date itself had been lovely, but she had taken a great deal of time to look nice, she would even go as far as to say she planned on returning to his place.

_His place._ It could hardly be called a home, homes were specific to each person. Hermione smiled thinking of her own home, clean with lots of books. His place however, looked as if he had just moved in, threw a mattress on the ground, and stopped by every once in a while.

If she had ever questioned his age her doubts flew from her head. One look at how he lived and she could tell how young he was. Hermione had always been one to act on facts, not emotions. The facts of the matter were that he was no longer a child, in fact he was barely younger than her, they had been out multiple times, he scored an eight on her chart, and she hadn't been with a man in far too long.

Part of her knew that she shouldn't judge the beginning of her sex life with him just off of the fact that she hadn't been laid in a while. She should be sure she wanted to be intimate with him. And the fact of the matter was whenever he got near her all of her thoughts were silenced and all her doubts were gone.

Five dinner dates, two coffees after work, and ten work lunches were apparently all the time she needed to feel completely comfortable with Michael. Only two weeks had passed since their first coffee and she needed to have him.

The scientific part of her thought of all the chemicals in her brain, the different messages they were sending her whether or not she wanted them. His looks and his brains had been attracting her for weeks, even before their first coffee.

He walked closer to her taking her face in his hands. She couldn't be sure what he was doing, though she had a good idea. His lips pressed onto hers in a rough manner. She could feel his arms snake around her back and pull her closer.

Arrogance led the majority of his actions. She could tell he thought he was fabulous at what he was doing, and truth be told he was. Hermione hadn't experienced a rough man since Viktor, and that had been years before. Michael moved her against the wall of his bedroom, pinning her arms above her head with just one hand.

Her breathing hitched at the lack of motion, there was something exciting about the way he could take control. She didn't feel the need to think, didn't feel the necessity to be in control if only for a minute.

Far too much fabric seemed to come between them, Hermione's dress and his clothing blocked them from each other's skin. With his free hand Michael clawed at her thigh, pulling the hem of her dress up with him.

She felt like her dress was cutting off her ability to breath. Ginny had been correct when she said no man could resist the dress. Hermione was glad she had asked her opinion before going out, but all she wanted in the moment was for the dress to be on the ground.

She had done her best to look fabulous for the date. The dress was a blood red spaghetti strap silk that cut off just an inch or two beyond her bum. But over the red dress was a black lace that reached just above her knees, with a scalloped neckline, and sleeves that stopped right before her elbow. Ginny had practically forced her into a pair of red heels to match. Her knickers were lace in a similar shade of red, and despite her best fight Ginny had forced her out without a bra.

Her eyes opened quickly as Michael moved his lips from her mouth to the sensitive area right bellow her ear. His breath was warm and wet against her. All thoughts of Ginny went flying from her mind as he nipped at her earlobe.

She was glad she had gone against her instinct and not worn earrings. It was the first date night when the small holes in her ears were bare and she couldn't have been happier. He knew more than she had given him credit for, using his teeth and tongue as he made his way down her neck.

Her breathing had steadied itself, though each breathe she took was shallow. She had been so focused on his mouth she hadn't even noticed that her hands were free.

With both of his hands he grazed the gentle hourglass shape of her body, outlining the curves she had once been self conscious about. Her hands reached around his neck, grabbing at his hair.

She could see his perfect blond hair easily as he kissed at the small amount of cleavage that was showing. His hair seemed rich and golden, with locks that fell from their place and still managed to seem perfect.

He pulled away from her, placing his hands on the wall as he leaned in towards her. They didn't connect as she had expected, instead he seemed to observe her in the dim light of his dingy flat. She took the opportunity to really take him in. His deep blue eyes seemed to be piercing into her soul, the least she could do was return the favor.

He was taller than her, even then leaning and bending slightly over her he managed to be a good five inches taller. He wasn't a broad man by any means. Michael was a lean man, athletically built. Hermione could only assume he flew in his free time.

His inspection of her was taking far longer than she liked. His eyes moved across her face and down her clothed body slowly taking in every single space. It was becoming too loving and she wanted to fight for the intensity they had only moments before.

She felt uncomfortable, almost judged by the sweet look in his eye. It made no sense logically but she had felt better when the only emotion she could see was lust. She hadn't had sweet since Oliver.

Taking the situation into her own hands she grabbed his face quickly pulling it back to hers. It didn't take him seconds to respond to her movements. She could feel his hands find their way back to her body. He moved them down her back and as if she was light as a feather picked her up by cupping her bum.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as her carried her over to the mattress on the ground. She had assumed the movements would be awkward, but to her surprise he gracefully knelt and laid her back on the mattress with ease.

"Do you need that dress anymore?" he asked between kisses.

Hermione only shook her head, eagerly moving to unzip the dress. As she reached for the hem to quickly pull the dress over head he stopped her. Slowly he moved his way down her body kissing her through the dress.

With his hands he pushed the hem of the dress up her thighs, kissing the skin as it was revealed. Hermione lifted her bum off the mattress as he shoved the dress higher kissing her through her lace knickers. He moved higher and higher, kissing the small roundness of her stomach, and the valley between her breasts before finally sitting her up and pulling the dress off completely.

It only took till the dress was flying across the room for him to capture her lips with his own. Her hands found their way back into his perfect hair as his leaned her back onto the bed. He knelt between her legs his body pressed to hers as he kissed her and his hands kneading her bare breasts.

She could feel him on her skin, and only became aware of how overdressed he was. There were barely two inches between them but her hands found his buttons and began working away at them. The moment his shirt was open she could hardly keep her hands off of him.

She couldn't help but moan again as Michael travelled back down her body. He paused at her breasts, taking the time to kiss and suck each with care.

"More." Hermione growled.

She could feel his moan on her skin.

"Keep talking like that Hermione and this won't last long."

Hermione liked the way her name sounded on his lips. His voice was rough and filled with lustful passion, making her name sound pleasurable. She wanted to ask him to say her name again, but a moan was all that escaped as he kissed her inner thigh.

He pushed himself quickly back onto his knees and pulled his shirt off his body. Hermione squirmed on the bed, wanting to feel more, to be closer. She watched as he undid his belt and quickly unzipped his pants. She didn't want to wait anymore, she wanted to feel him.

"Now, more now."

She wouldn't say please, she wouldn't beg anymore than she already had unless he prompted her. Hermione felt she had made herself clear, he knew what she wanted.

Almost as quickly as his clothing had come off her knickers found their way to the ground. His head moved between her thighs again, kissing her legs and making his way up. She knew where he was going, what he was planning to do.

Pushing her legs together just enough to get his attention she reached for him, pulling his head up to meet hers. She didn't do that, it was far too personal. Her legs wrapped around his hips easily as she pulled him in closer to her.

"Patience, Hermione." He said trying to tease.

"No, now. Hard, fast, and now." She moaned shaking her head at his statement.

He was hardly in a position to argue with her. Even beneath him she had taken control. She hadn't meant to, it hadn't been her intent. When they began she was happy to hand over control to him, let him to as he pleased. But he had taken too long, he had been to gentle and kind. Michael was making love and what she wanted was sex.

He smirked at her request, seeming to understand. Any passionate actions were quickly replaced by the pure need to be within her. Her arms snaked around his back, clawing at the smooth skin. The pain of her nails digging into his back seemed to push him even farther.

It was exactly like Hermione had imagined, just like everyone. She took control without meaning to, she felt uncomfortable and lost at the strangest times. But there was nothing negative she could say about the experience itself. Michael had tried to be caring and loving, as a few others had, but it wasn't what she was searching for.

With each thrust, each kiss, each bite he fell more into her pattern of roughness. He was more skilled than some of her previous lovers, and adjusted well to her demands. As he began to loss control he nipped at her neck and collar bone. She had moaned out his name as she quivered around him.

After he had rolled over on his back he tried to pull her closer. He snuck his arm under her neck and pulled her close kissing her forehead just slightly. She looked up at him expecting to see the blueness of his eyes but all she saw was him slowly drifting off to sleep.

She took the chance to wiggle from his grasp before he came to his senses and grabbed her back. With her missing from his arms he only looked up at her. She was collecting her clothing, gathering it up in hand.

"Hermione, you can stay. We'll get a coffee before work tomorrow. Maybe have another round or two? They say a couple's first time is awkward, and if that was awkward I'd love the chance to see us on top of our game."

His smirk was prominent. She couldn't be convinced to stay, but he might have been able to convince her to have another go had he not used _that_ word. Couple, he had called them a couple and she couldn't handle that at the moment.

He knew how she felt about getting serious. He had been the one to bring it up on their first date. She had moved past the need to have a man by her side. She didn't want a man holding her up. Michael had heard every rumor about her lack of commitment. Her flings had carried on well before the men tried to tame her into something serious.

"Michael, I really should be going I have a routine in the morning." She knew she should leave it at that, that she shouldn't break them apart so soon after they had gotten together but she couldn't stop herself. "We aren't a couple, you know. It would be very complicated to be in an exclusive relationship while I am you're superior. Surely you understand that logic? Casual dating was fine, but making this serious making us a couple is just something we can't do."

She sounded heartless, she sounded cold and she was very aware of that fact. But she also knew that he would understand, that he was the same as her. Facts spoke to him and the truth was more valuable than any one person could be. It was inconvenient that he had tried to make them a couple so quickly after sleeping together, she would have preferred to go out a few more times and see how compatible they were in bed. But she needed to stop the train before he ran off the tracks. She stood waiting for his response still holding her clothes in front of her.

"I suppose I can understand that, but then what do you make of this?"

He almost sounded hurt, though she couldn't identify why he would be in pain. She had assumed that men more often than women participated in casual one night stands. She had assumed that he would be happy to sleep with her and leave it be, just another reason she shouldn't assume.

"We are both humans Michael, we have needs and desires. I have no qualms that continuing to sleep with you would be very satisfying. We both are physically appealing and our stamina is excellent, and as we just proved we have very good chemistry in bed. But dating is truly not an option if you're going to very it as serious while you work under me."

"So no dating." Hermione nodded glad he seemed to be more understanding. "What if we just had casual sex, what then Hermione?"

She had never been asked such a thing before. She had always intended on dating anyone she was sleeping with. Hermione didn't fancy herself an easy woman. She was about to respond angrily when she saw his famous smirk play on his lips once again.

"You are making a joke, in hopes of making me uncomfortable before I leave."

Michael stood from the mattress walking to her, not bothering to cover himself. He took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't the same lust filled kiss that they had shared before getting into his bed. This was a simple kiss, one filled with no emotions.

"I made the joke hoping you would see I'm not uncomfortable with you leaving. I should have used a different method of communication with you."

Hermione wanted to question him about the meaning of his statement. Was he implying that she could not understand his sarcasm? She did admit that often times sarcasm was lost on her but she had assumed he would be scientific and professional about her decision.

"I shouldn't have allowed things to progress to this while you were still my intern. Had I waited to accept your coffee date, or your invitation home until after your training is over then I believe we may have had a decent chance of being a couple. However, I can't say I would be upset if a sexual relationship continued."

"Well, why don't we wait and see? For now we'll just say if you ever get the urge to have a go at it, you know where I'll be. I feel like an idiot, if I hadn't said we were a couple you wouldn't be leaving would you?"

He was smiling at her playfully. If she hadn't understood before she finally did. He understood her wishes he understood her. He wouldn't peruse her or hold her weakness that evening against her, but he would be there if she wanted. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before disappearing with a small pop without answering his question.

When she appeared in her own bedroom she felt dizzy. She dropped her clothes in the hamper and looked for the pajamas she had meant to wear. With a glance at her muggle clock she realized how late it was, nearly two in the morning. Yet she knew she would still wake up in a few hours just as she did every day.

She thought of her night with Michael as she laid in her bed alone. As much as she had desired to sleep with him she couldn't convince herself if she had done the right thing by giving into the temptation. Michael had been a skilled lover, and had been understanding of her severing their personal ties. But she almost felt guilt for not giving him a proper chance.

Hermione couldn't help but think they would have been good together if she felt like she could let him in enough. But she was still herself, the same woman she was the day before. A relationship, commitment, being emotional wasn't something she was looking for.

She had a feeling she and Michael could be friends, that after his training something could develop between him if she would allow it. When she closed her eyes to sleep she could see his face staring back at her. He was giving her the sweet thoughtful look over that he had earlier that night. _No,_ she thought, she had made the right decision in ending things before they began. Emotional was not what she was looking for.

**A.N. **So there you have it. I hadn't originally intended for this relationship to be summed up in two chapters, but I felt that adding more would have just been fluff to keep them going. Michael isn't gone though! And I swear we are getting closer to Draco making an appearence. Thank you to all my readers and anyone who would like to review for sticking with me! ~MarieGirl.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **Once again I want to apologize for how long it has taken me to post this. I am in my finals term of the year and I have a job that is taking up a great deal of time. I hope everyone has enjoyed their time since my last post.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Also this story is loosely based off of the TV show Bones which I also don't own.

**Last Time: **For anyone who skipped the last chapter because of M material... Hermione and Michael slept together but Hermione called their relationship off because he mentioned them as a couple.

...

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the empty lab room. This was her lab, not officially but the Director never assigned anything allowing it to be free for Hermione's use. In the years since her training she had been using this same room to go over all her paper work.

Normally papers were laid across the floor in organized chaos. Though when she had Ministry cases the lab was covered in less pleasant artifacts. But on this cold January afternoon the usual papers found their home on the floor.

Looking over her interns papers was certainly her least favorite part of taking them under her wing. The Director insisted that she could do any of the work by magic but she found she was capable of reporting back more thoroughly if she had read the reports herself.

Using magic to read the reports would have been cheating, like a teacher using magic to grade. There are some things that should be done by hand, with one's own mind rather than the flick of a wand.

She enjoyed simple days like the one she was having. Her patients were all in good health and she was able to sit about and get her work done while still at the hospital. There had been many long nights since she took the interns when she had to bring her work home with her. Those had been her least favorite nights, and made the next mornings nearly unbearable.

Going through the work she found herself being pulled into their writing. All three young Healers had a way of perfectly describing the patients and their illnesses. Michael had written up a few very good notes on the Daisy case which caught her attention.

It was the problem with being a bookworm, even in dull work she could still be captured by good writing. She could at least be thankful they had good spelling and grammar. Such trivial things were never taught in the magical world, something Hermione felt was a shame.

Far too many witches and wizards were prejudice finding muggles to be the uneducated ones. But in all truth muggles had more education than any pureblood. Hermione had risen quickly in her job because she didn't need to do spells to figure out science or math problems. She had learned such subjects when she was young, and the knowledge had benefited her.

It was strange to her, knowing there were still some people who could remain so biased. Though in recent years it seemed to only be the older generations that still held onto their beliefs. The generations younger than Hermione seemed to be evolved beyond blood statuses. And being a woman of facts she couldn't overlook that there were many people her age that had moved beyond their beliefs.

"Hello there Granger, fancy finding you here."

The voice came from the doorway. _Speak of the devil._ Standing in the doorframe smirking at her was none other than Draco Malfoy. He had one arm propped on the frame, supporting his weight. Hermione barely acknowledged him, but the small nod he received was enough for him to enter the lab.

"Granger, every time I've found you at work you've been in this room. Do they pay you to sit around?" He was teasing, she could tell from the tone of his voice.

Over the last two years Hermione had gotten quite used to Draco and his tones. She could almost always determine how he was feeling if she paid close enough attention. Though she doubted he realized she understood him that well.

He was constantly pushing the boundaries of their work relationship. They had grown civil, but there were days when he acted like friends. It made her feel guilty knowing that there were times when she was closer to him than her real friends.

There would be months that could go by when she had no time to send word to Harry, Ron, or Ginny. She hadn't seen any of the children in recent months, something Harry and Ron bugged her about often. Yet, she always found the time to talk with Draco when he would stop by the hospital.

She had often wished the Ministry would assign her to a case with Harry, but it never happened. She would have even accepted the slight awkwardness that came with working with Ron. However, she got Malfoy.

"I am getting paid for this time so I suppose they do technically pay me to sit around. I'm doing important work right now, could you bother me another time Malfoy?"

There was no hate or bitterness behind her words. Just the simple statement that she was too busy to speak with him. She could hear him chuckle slightly under his breath. She hated that he could so easily laugh at her.

"Granger, I'm here on Ministry business you can't just tell me to go away."

"I was told you had left for your mission weeks ago. It should have only taken you days to get back and now I am far too busy to help."

"It's important , Granger."

"I find that highly improbable."

She had never done any work for the Ministry that couldn't be put off. They would call her in, force her to do a few spells and then send her on her way. Nothing was dire, and the situations were hardly life or death.

"Any other Healer could perform the spells for you, can't you call on one of them?" she said her nose in her work.

Draco shook his head. She watched as his blond locks fell into his face with every movement. His hair seemed healthier after he stopped using products. She could swear he even had a bit more color than when they were in school. His grey eyes seemed to be bearing into her soul, twinkling with knowledge.

Hermione hated it when he dangled knowledge in front of her. He knew that she had a need to know things, she was curious, and the small twinkle in his eyes told her he knew something big.

"It's got to be you this time, Granger." He said, her name falling from his lips gracefully.

"I know I'm the best the hospital has to offer right now Malfoy, but honestly anyone can perform the spells. I was capable of doing that level of magic back in school. Even an intern could handle it for you."

As if she was willing something to happen Michael opened the doors to the lab as she spoke. He smiled at her in a friendly manner.

"Michael Darcy could do it for you. He is my most talented intern and I trained him myself so it would be like having me there."

Michael seemed to brighten at the compliment she had given him. But Draco just shook his head, the sparkle in his eye slowly fading. He opened his mouth to speak but the younger man formed words faster.

"Hermione, I didn't know you felt I was your best intern." He was giving her a crooked smile.

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. She thought she had been clear that he was her most promising intern in the last few weeks. But the smile he was giving her seemed to suggest something, and she had a good guess of what he was trying to say.

"Yes, I believe you hold the most promise as a Healer. I assure you my faith in you has nothing to do with our sexual relationship nor our friendship. And I must remind you that while we are at work I am Healer Granger."

"Ah, but I'm not on the clock Hermione." He said, his smile growing bigger.

Hermione sighed, letting the air in her lungs go with a small huff. Michael certainly had a way of acting childish on occasion. He seemed to find entertainment from their brief affair and enjoyed teasing her about it in the last week.

She had been surprised with how well Michael adjusted from being intimate to being friends and coworkers. Though he would sometimes be too touchy for her comfort in the workplace he had proved to be a good friend. She could rely on him, which was comforting since she didn't have Harry close anymore.

It felt odd to have a friendship to rely on. Her busy hours had made most of her friendships suffer. She had never predicted making such a fast friend within the hospital, especially on the terms they had started.

Hermione could tell that he enjoyed pressing her buttons. Anytime he contradicted her, the smirk she had grown so use to would appear on his face. Occasionally he would give a small laugh, or playfully shove her but she could tell he was being friendly.

Hermione smiled looking away from Michael and turning her glance back to Draco. Any bit of sparkle that had been in his eyes was replaced by the stone stare she remembered from school. She gave him a sad smile that seemed to pull him from his thoughts.

"Listen kid this is official Ministry business. You need to leave, now. Or I could always force you."

He didn't sound threatening, and Hermione knew he would never risk his job. But there was something about the way that he spoke that made her nervous. He obviously didn't like Michael very much so she assumed it would be best for her to put off her work and take the case.

"Go ahead and leave, we can meet up later to discuss whatever is on your mind."

"Actually I just wanted to see if we could meet after hours. I have a few theories about the Daisy case, but I want your opinion as a fellow Healer rather than my superior."

She smiled. Michael had always shown a great deal of pride in his work. Anytime she questioned his work she could see disappointment fill his eyes. After agreeing to meet with him after her shift she shooed him from the room.

Her focus turned to Draco, who seemed glad that Michael was out of the room. She frowned slightly as she waved her wand to magically collect all of her papers in a neat order.

"Malfoy that was quite rude. There was no reason to toss him out, he is my friend and a good Healer he could have helped you."

"Sounds like more than a friend if you ask me." Draco mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

His tone was dark and he turned away from her as he spoke. She wanted to question him about it, but over the last year he often acted moody around her. She had gotten used to his mood swings and dealing with his foul moods when they came around. She ignored his comment, focusing on the case itself.

"So send me the bones and I'll cast the spells."

"No can do Granger. I'm hoping you'll be able to help but I'm still not positive you're up to it. The Healer we wanted to do the work seems to be unavailable and you are the next best Healer in my opinion."

Hermione wanted to thank him. She knew that for him the comment was a great compliment. But she stayed quiet just following him out of the lab. It was frustrating that he seemed to be keeping information from her.

"I am the best Healer in the country, if you didn't know."

Malfoy normally would tease her a bit before getting down to business. He would keep conversation going longer than necessary, but he had never just refused to give her the evidence before. She continued following him down the halls of the hospital making their way closer to the exit. He remained oddly quiet compared to all of his other visits.

"Will you please just send me the bones so I can identify the victim for you?"

"I told you, no can do Granger, the body is rejecting magic. Still thinking that any young intern could handle this case?"

Hermione wanted to smile, though she knew it was inappropriate since someone was dead. She had never been given such an interesting case by the Ministry before, normally her cases were simple and self explanatory. But this seemed like it could actually be a challenge.

She found herself following him to the one fireplace that was hooked up to the Ministry. Her mind was racing from his statement. Not even muggle bones rejected magic. Something strange must have happened if the Ministry was involved and being so tight lipped about it.

Draco snaked his hand around her arm, leading her to the fireplace. She wanted to remind him that she knew where she was going, but was far too busy thinking of the case to speak. At the Ministry there was a mystery, a real mystery and she was the one assigned to the case.

* * *

**A.N: **So there it is. The next chapter. This might honestly be the last chapter for another short break. I am very sorry about how long it is taking me to get these written and posted but as many of you know life sometimes gets in the way. I swear I won't be gone for too long. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. ~MarieGirl


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **So I want to apologize again for the long wait for this chapter. I just finished up finals and started my summer job. I've been working 12 hour days which doesn't leave me much time for writing or posting things. I'm hoping the break won't be as long next time and I truly hope you all wait out this story with me. This chapter actually took on a new life which altered the plot a little but I believe it's for the better. As I was writing and editing this chapter I realized certain plots I was planning would have just been dragging things out. So this is what developed and I think it's the first major question that Hermione feels stumped by.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, I am not making any money off this story. Also this story was inspired by an episode of Bones which I also do not own.

She was far too tired to be working. Her morning routine had seemed like a punishment that particular morning. The night before had been a long one, filled with uncertainties. There had rarely been a time in her life when she could hardly function on the amount of sleep she got, but she found her eyes continuing to slowly close as time passed by. She had spent almost a year on the run and yet that night seemed like the worst she had ever experienced.

Draco had taken up a great deal of time with paperwork and verbal promises. The Ministry had been extremely tight lipped about the case they were assigning her. It took her hours to finish up the forms and be allowed to have any real knowledge of the case.

Never before had she gone through any such procedures. It was strange to her that the Ministry wouldn't allow her to know any information until these forms and tests proved her a reliable Healer. She was a war heroine, but they didn't trust her with a set of bones.

By the time she actually saw the bones she understood why they were being so tight lipped. Normally she dealt with a simple identification spell and a reversal spell to find the wand that had killed them. She had grown used to walking into the room and seeing bones on the table shinning, as they do when someone is killed by magic. But the bones they had placed in front of her had no shine to them.

The Ministry workers all watched her, hardly attempting to hide their amusement as she tried spell after spell. Whatever had been cast on the bones was clearly dark magic. She couldn't think of a person she knew capable of strong enough magic to repel any and all spells. Hermione considered herself the brightest Healer besides Healer Blanche and even she couldn't find a spell that worked.

It seemed that she would have to do things the muggle way if she had any hope of solving the case. While she welcomed a challenge and was excited to use muggle science she had been at the Ministry for far too long. Her meeting with Michael had to be cancelled and she had to get by on only three hours of sleep.

"Healer Granger!" June seemed far to chipper for Hermione.

She turned, giving the young intern a small nod of acknowledgment. The younger girl smiled and rattled on about different cases. Hermione found herself distracted, a rarity within the workplace, her mind couldn't comprehend any of June's words. Instead of admit her fault she merely nodded along hoping the girl didn't ask her a question.

It seemed as if her interns materialized before her. One minute she was standing there blocking out the sounds coming from June and the next second three silent interns were staring at her with big eyes. They were waiting for her word, even though they should all know where to go and what to do.

"Alright, today we'll all visit the patients. Michael has been discussing his plans with Daisy's parents so we will check on her vitals and plan ahead for her treatment. We also have our-"

"Healer Granger, what about your patient?" June asked.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

She hadn't meant to be harsh but the words flew from her mouth with a sting. Hermione didn't know anything about a new patient. June was staring at her, looking hurt. The interns weren't used to being snapped or scolded, Hermione had always managed to keep a calm head in the work place.

"What we were just talking about. You have a patient in Emergency Recovery that requested you. The man who doesn't want to have us prodding at him. You're supposed to check on him first thing. I did tell you that, didn't I?"

Hermione wanted to shake her head. Of course she had missed something important while tuning out. That was the very reason she always berated any intern who seemed to daze off. She nodded as she internally chastised herself for losing focus.

"Of course. The three of you need to visit our patients, I want detailed reports. Get to it!"

Hermione watched as every intern seemed to scatter. They were getting to the end of their internship and she knew it was time to loosen the reigns. This was the time to see if they could truly handle things to her standards without her.

The walk to Emergency Recovery was grueling. The first floor was crowded with people who looked as if they had done stupid stunt after stupid stunt. Hermione hadn't been on Emergency duty in years. She rarely found a challenge waiting for her and far too often the patients were just idiots that could have easily avoided their injuries.

Walking down the hall she was reminded of all the times she berated full grown wizards for doing stunts even children were smart enough to avoid. She had on more than one occasion treated Harry or Ron because of flying injuries. Mrs. Weasley had forced Charlie to check in on a trip home when she saw a large Dragon injury. Hermione just seemed to acquaint herself with dangerous people.

Emergency Recovery never gave charts on their patients, there was merely a sign with the Healers name and the time the patient had been waiting. Hermione thought it was a ridiculous way to organize things but she had been turned down by the board every time she appealed to them.

The patient in room 103 had only been waiting for fifteen minutes, but normally Hermione would consider that a horrendous waiting time. She was almost amazed that she had managed to find the room at all given how distracted she seemed to be when June was telling her about the patient.

Hermione opened the door and gave a quick glance at the person lying in the bed. She couldn't tell if the patient was a man or woman because of how they were laying but she could give a quick once over. Nothing appeared to be sticking out of them which meant it was most likely broken bones or illness. Emergency Recovery only managed to aggravate Hermione further, her morning wasn't going well and she didn't need to babysit a grown adult.

As she closed the door to the room the person sat up in bed. He was facing away from Hermione but he was clearly a male. His arm looked like someone had put it in a quick sling, so Hermione assumed that was the injury she was there to examine.

"Hello, I'm Healer Granger. I understand you requested that I come here to do this examination without my interns. So let's get to this and we'll get you out of here as quickly as possible."

He turned, smiling at her. Hermione felt her heart drop for a moment as she recognized the man in front of her. She felt like an imbecile for not having recognized him from his profile. She had once known how he looked down to the very last detail.

"Hey there, Hermione." He said ignoring her as she tried to get him to call her by Healer Granger, "I thought this would be a nice surprise."

"Injury in never a nice surprise. If you were back in England an owl would have sufficed. How was Ireland?"

"As good as I expected it to be. Being paid to fly makes anywhere seem wonderful."

"You were always good at flying, Oliver. But obviously not good enough if you went and injured yourself. What happened?"

"Oh this wasn't flying, this was clumsiness. I just got back last week and this morning bright and early I was helping some family out with house repairs. I had been planning on spending a few months back home and taking a break, this wasn't how I pictured it starting."

Hermione laughed quietly as she looked over Oliver. His injury was minimal and she wasn't worried about healing him quickly. She smiled up at him and he flashed his toothy grin. She hadn't seen that smile in what felt like a lifetime. He had a way of seeming childish and arrogant all at the same time.

Oliver was perfectly aware that he was attractive, and that he was intelligent and talented. A majority of their conversations when they were dating had been about their positive features as a couple. To Hermione's distain Witch Weekly used to rave about the power couple of Wizarding London. It was another thing that helped Hermione break away when he transferred teams. She hadn't liked the publicity or the definition of their relationship. Things had become way too serious by the time they ended things.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You mean you didn't request me because I'm the best the hospital has to offer?" Hermione said with a playful tone.

"You know you're the best, but I figure you have more important things to be doing than forcing me to drink this revolting potion." He said motioning towards the Skele-Grow.

"Well, whatever it is tell me quickly. Your break was small you should be good to go in just minutes." Hermione smiled.

"I'm married."

It felt like a moment where if she had a drink she would have downed it. Hermione wasn't good at taking news. She didn't know how she was supposed to react when friends told her good news. When Harry and Ginny had first announced their engagement she had been happy for them, when they first announced their pregnancy she had felt almost jealous. When Ron announced he was going to be a father she had practically fallen down.

Oliver had always been this amazing guy, the one that got away. And while she had never questioned being single and never felt as if she needed a man she liked that Oliver understood her fairly well. He had been there for her when she needed him to be. She wondered how telling it was that someone she considered herself to be close to at one point had changed his life without her realizing.

She found herself nodding as she thought of how distant she had been from everyone. St. Mungos was a fabulous hospital and she loved her job but there were times when she wondered if she had done the right thing in putting her emotions to the side. She was nowhere near a robot but everyone else seemed much more animated.

"When did that happen?" her voice returned to her.

"It was just under a year ago. I had wanted to call but you had stopped writing at that point and I didn't know what was protocol for these sorts of situations. We're having a baby, and I just didn't want you to hear for some paper. I know some reporters are having a field day at my return home."

"Well that sounds reasonable."

Oliver looked at her intensely. He could tell she was pushing her emotions aside. She had done it often in their relationship. But she didn't want to deal with change or with other people's lives. He knew it was easier for her to push it all away than do anything else.

"I just thought you ought to know. After all when we ended things you said if I was ever back,… I didn't want you to think…"

"I think it's wonderful. I'm sure she is a lovely woman. Time's up, your arm should be good to go. Just sign the exit forms at the front desk."

Hermione left the room quickly. She wasn't comfortable with situations that were unsure. That was why she liked her pattern, she never had to wonder what the day held as long as she had her pattern. Harry and Ron disrupted things enough when they would stop by with no warning, or insist on taking her out for meals. She wanted things to be orderly and make sense.

Oliver Wood made no sense. For him to show back up in her life and tell her he was married and expecting a kid… She couldn't even bring herself to connect to a boyfriend. She had companions but not boyfriends. Yet most of the people she knew were married with kids. Oliver had been her one reason to believe putting her career first was appropriate.

Besides Healer Blanche, Oliver was the only person Hermione knew that had a fierce dedication to his work. Flying was his life, for him to walk away and start a family made Hermione realize that she didn't know if she could. She wasn't sure if she would be capable of ever stepping away from her job.

She had to lean against the wall as she struggled for breath. Oliver had been her back up plan, she always assumed that when they both grew too old to keep up –when he could no longer fly because of age and her hands were too shaky to perform healing spells- that they would settled with each other again. Their breakup had been more of a parting ways than a real ending. She was struggling to focus her mind, if Oliver Wood could find it in him to settle down why couldn't she allow herself to slow down?

Hermione prided herself on knowing everything, and yet there was something staring her in the face that she just couldn't answer.

**A.N. **So there it is. I hope you were able to enjoy it. I also hope all my readers realize I do not intend this to be a filler chapter. Originally Oliver was going to play a larger role but I have cut a few plot lines because they are unnecessary. However, I believe seeing the only person Hermione was ever serious about since the war settling down brings up the first real struggle she has had to deal with in a while. I hope you enjoy, and look out for the next chapter... there will be more Draco up next! **~MarieGirl**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **I know I have been away for a crazy long time! Don't worry I am not leaving this story behind. I went straight from finals week to an insane summer job with the craziest hours you could imagine. I honestly was only ever home for five hours a day and that was my sleeping and bathing time. So here is the next chapter, this one actually has Draco in it and I promise this is when the plot of the killing will start to pick up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. This plot came to my mind after watching an episode of Bones. I am making no money off this story.

Draco was practically laughing at her. Hermione felt determined to attempt magic on the bones again. Going through the process the muggle way would require a lot of time, effort, and equipment Hermione just didn't have. She felt that if she could just figure out the complex magic she would be able to handle the case.

"Face it Granger, you can't do anything."

"Your talking certainly isn't helping." She snapped back without lifting her eyes from the bones.

It was strange to see such average bones in a Ministry case. Hermione had become used to the shine and glow of the bones of Avada victims. Sure the war was over but many still believed in pureblood ideals and some just killed anyone for the fun of it all. Anytime a body was found after decomposition Hermione had been able to look at their remains as a work of glowing art.

But the table was covered in ordinary bones. Hermione would have doubted the presence of a magical death if the bones weren't so repellant to magic. Never before had she seen any object so strongly opposed to magic. She knew there had to be some form of dark magic at play.

"Now come on Granger, you know you'd be bored without me here. Besides I did all the heavy lifting, carrying the damn boxes of bones in here."

"Oh yes, thank you." Hermione said sarcastically as she glanced up at Draco, "I'm so glad you could compromise the evidence by shoving all the bones in a few boxes to bring them to me."

Draco's cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He didn't need her to remind him how much she had yelled when he first arrived at the hospital that morning.

"You can't blame me for not understanding how this muggle shit works."

"I can't blame you for being ignorant? That seems like the perfect thing to blame you for." There was a playful tone to her voice, but Draco still frowned at her words.

They had been working together for years. He would bring her bones and she would identify them for him. He always thought they had moved beyond what had happened during their school years but neither ever mentioned it. Anytime Hermione made a comment referring to his less than pleasant past it would set him on edge.

Hermione could feel the air tighten with tension. She paused, not bothering to look away from the bones. She knew she must have said something to set Draco off. There had been countless times before when their interactions had soured quickly because of something she had said. It was challenging for her to pinpoint when she had developed sensitivity to Draco's emotions but she was more aware of his feelings over the last few cases they had together.

With a small huff she looked from the bones towards Draco. He was leaned against the corner of the room with his arms folded across his chest. It was a typical defensive stance. She imagined he was guarding himself from her, although she hated using that type of psychology. She set her wand on the table next to her and walked towards the tall blonde.

"Do I need to apologize?"

He smiled, just slightly, at her words. It may have been her face that sent him over the edge. Hermione had scrunched her eyebrows together, making the top of her nose wrinkle as well. Her eyes had tightened, becoming serious in their glare and her mouth had tightened to a small line across her face. Draco had grown accustomed to seeing this face on her, she used it often when she studied things.

"There's nothing to apologize for. Just admit that magic won't work."

Draco smirked. Hermione stomach turned as she looked at his expression. She quickly looked away and her stomach settled down. Admitting she couldn't figure things out was something she was unwilling to do. There had been very few times over the last several years that she would admit making a mistake.

She knew Draco found pleasure in her discomfort from the situation. She had put distance between them, in an attempt to think more clearly. Her movement across the room only made him smirk more as he realized she was trying her best to avoid him.

"Now come on Granger, isn't it frustrating using the same spells over and over again just to have nothing happen? Wouldn't it be so much easier to just move on to something else?"

Hermione didn't care for his tone. He got so much entertainment from teasing her and all she got was frustrated. She knew the magic placed on the bones had t be very dark and there were only so many spells she knew that would work against dark magic. Her knowledge had failed her magically, and even if she didn't want to admit it she knew that it was time to move on to a different method. Her original assumption had been correct, she was going to have to do this the muggle way.

"Fine, this isn't working." She said with a huff.

The look on Draco's face was one of pure amazement, or shock. He nodded baffled by her quick submission. Although overall she had been anything but quick, they had spent the last several hours standing around making no progress.

"Doing this the muggle way will be a pain. I'm going to need a lot of instruments we don't have, and honestly I don't know if they will even work with so much magic in the air. The Ministry will need to be cooperative with me. And you need to realize that this is going to take time."

"Fine, what are a few more days in the grand scheme of things."

"Not days Malfoy, this could take months. Even longer depending on Ministry records of people. Plus if you want the killer as well as the identity that could take years. The muggles have a different system for keeping track of people, their methods for this kind of thing match up to their tracking systems not ours. This case could go cold before I'm even able to figure out my part."

Draco slammed his fist against the table he had been leaning against all afternoon. Hermione's words had done nothing to comfort him, and her lack of emotions over the subject seemed to have egged him on.

He made a step closer to her as he moved his hands through the air. Hermione observed him, taking in the sight. It was as if he was trying to grasp onto the words and failing. Each time his arms moved back down he would open and shut his mouth as if his mind had yet to catch up.

"I'll do my best with the situation." Hermione tried to assure him, as if he had forgotten that she always put her all into everything she did.

"You won't work with the hospital while you're on this case." Draco said definitively nodding his head to himself.

"What!" Hermione yelled.

The idea that he would pull her away from work was absurd to her. She had never allowed someone to tell her what to do and she certainly didn't plan on starting then. Hermione closed the distance between them shoving his chest with her arms. He barely even stumbled from her push but she continued shoving against him as she spoke.

"You cannot bully people into doing what you want. Gods, I thought you had grown up Malfoy. You are such a conceited pig."

"And you are an insufferable know it all. If you are going to take months to solve this case then it needs to be your first priority, you will be employed by the Ministry not the hospital."

"Malfoy, it will take me just as long if I am working on just this case as it would if I was working at the hospital. And if I am employed here I have access to valuable tools. You can't barge in here and take control of my life."

"I'd hardly call sitting around for hours barging in here."

"I'm not quitting and that is final."

Draco groaned as he turned away from her. Their working relationship had a way of being leveled out despite how they would blow up at each other. Draco trusted her to do her work and she trusted him to give her everything she needed. They talked only a few times outside of work events and they only had cases with each other once every few months.

The fight sizzled out as quickly as it began, that was how it always was with them. They were explosive personalities and when left alone for long periods of time they would always slip in to old habits, but it didn't mean anything negative while they were working.

"What time is it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Long past dinner I'd assume. We've been in here hours."

Draco once again found himself nodding. He moved towards the door and held his hand out for Hermione to follow.

"You go ahead. I am going to secure things in here."

He thought about fighting her, but thought better of it.

"Right well, meet me in my office tomorrow at three. We'll go over everything you think you'll need for this case. Hopefully I'll be able to get it all by Thursday."

Hermione nodded and watched him leave the room. It took her until after the door was closed behind him to realize how big the room was and how alone she felt. She glanced back down at the bones and felt almost eerie as the skull seemed to look back up at her. This case was different, that was what she knew, what she didn't realize was that it had the potential to change everything.

**A.N:** There it was... So obviously the next chapter will have more Hermione/Draco conversations in it. Until next time, which shouldn't be far away... **~MarieGirl**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note. **Hello all! Here is another chapter. Things are about to really get started now! We had a small time jump but just barely. I'll make it more clear though: The first victim was discovered January 16th 2004, this chapter takes place February 12th 2004. Please read and review, I'd love to know what you guys think of the story thus far an where you think/would like for it to go. Also know that I actually have changed the plot around a little. I took into account that many people said the story was moving along slowly (although no one seemed annoyed by the pace) I decided to edit down some of my subplots and get straight to a few bigger details.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. This idea came to me after watching Bones, which I also do not own.

"Typical." Hermione sighed.

"Mione we're just worried. You can't be mad about that." Ron said before shoving his food in his mouth.

"Your concern is ridiculous. We fought in a war as children and yet you show concern over my work partner. You can't claim that that is plain concern for my well being. Malfoy has no affect on my personal state."

Hermione was baffled by their concerns for her personal life. She had been nothing but happy and healthy since the years after the war yet every time she gathered with the boys they acted as if she was dying. They didn't seem to believe she was capable of living without their constant presence. Since she had withdrawn into her work so deeply they seemed unable of trusting her judgment.

Harry set his cup of coffee on the café table. He knew Hermione wouldn't take his and Ron's worries well. She had never listened to them quite the same since the war had ended. He had watched her drive herself into a hole of facts and logic that she seemed incapable of pulling out of.

"Hermione, we're sorry. We didn't mean to question your ability to take care of yourself. It's just, it's Malfoy. He puts us on edge."

Hermione took a small bite of her salad while she looked at the two boys sitting across from her. Their lunch had barely begun before they had started the interrogation. She knew they didn't trust Malfoy, although she thought it was ridiculous since they hadn't seen the man since his trial after the war.

"You see the ferret more than you see us."

Ron had a valid point, Hermione had fallen behind on her lunches with her friends. Work was the first priority on her mind and Malfoy happened to be a part of that work.

"How are the kids, Harry?" Hermione asked ignoring Ron all together.

Harry stumbled upon his words, looking at Ron as if waiting for permission to speak. "The boys are good. James finally seems to be in the terrible two's phase."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" Hermione joked.

"Well he was bound to get there. I'm more worried that at four this is just going to be his personality. Albus is doing well though, Ginny is expecting you for his birthday party."

"I'll do my best to be there. It's not every day my godson turns two. But Harry, if something comes up at the hospital…"

"We know." Ron huffed.

Hermione stabbed her fork into her salad bowl causing a hard clink as the metal hit the bowl. Ron had always been the difficult one but she was frustrated to see he had done very little growing up n the last few years. She had hoped that the war ending would make him grow up.

"Well Ronald, how is Andy?" Hermione asked not looking at him.

"She's fine last I saw. Her mother has her for the next two weeks. You know I hate that nickname, you make my daughter sound like a boy."

"Well you called me Herms for two years. Which is worse?"

They all fell silent as they continued eating and drinking what they had ordered. Hermione knew they would patch things up, she even knew she would be the one to reach out during the lunch. If for no other reason than the simple fact that she didn't have time to fight with them. Starting a fight would mean months of letters and missed floo calls that she couldn't afford any time to.

Harry glanced up from his plate looking quickly between Hermione and Ron. Things had been rough between the two of them since their break up. Neither of them even seemed fully capable of realizing how awkward they were around each other but Harry was able to fully appreciate how at each other's necks they were. Ginny had told him once it was sexual tension that they needed to release, Harry had joked with his wife that the last thing the Healer and red head needed was to get any closer.

"Would you like to hear what I've been working on?" Hermione offered as a peace statement.

"Course Mione." Ron smiled as if nothing had transpired a moment before.

"Well of course a great deal of the details are sealed because of Ministry codes but Malfoy and I have been working on this one case since last month. It's very odd, no magic works we're doing things entirely the muggle way. Although by we I mean me. Malfoy hasn't really been around much for my side of things. Muggle science is very interesting. Your father would appreciate it, Ronald."

"Aren't your Ministry cases normally just a few hours?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, but that's when I can use magic. Even as intelligent as I am doing things the muggle way takes time. Especially because the Ministry doesn't keep records the same way muggles do so the findings are nearly useless."

Hermione smiled going back to her salad as Harry frowned thinking of the bodies Hermione worked with. Her job talk normally had a way of ruining his appetite. Though he was thankful the details were sealed with the Ministry, he heard too many St. Mungos horror stories while eating.

It didn't shock anyone in the café when a small Ministry barn owl flew overhead. It did seem to surprise the table when it stopped above Hermione. Harry urged her to take the letter quickly, knowing firsthand how impatient Ministry owls could be.

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked before she had the chance to open the envelope.

"If you'll let me read it first I might be able to tell you Ron." Hermione joked as she broke the seal.

_Granger –_

_We need you now. Another body has been found, same conditions as the last. We may have the makings of a serial killer on our hands. Body was found on the outskirts of Barnton, you need to see this. _

_Malfoy._

"Well damn." Hermione muttered as she stood and started searching through her bag.

"What is it?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Ministry business, I have to go. I'll pay and be off, we'll see each other again soon."

"I've got it Mione, see you at Albus' birthday."

Hermione smiled at Harry mouthing a thank you to him as she disappeared with a small pop leaving her two best friends alone again without a proper goodbye.

"Took you long enough, Granger." Malfoy spat out in anger.

"Well maybe if you had sent a patronus rather than an owl I could have been here quicker."

Malfoy seemed to mutter something under his breath. Hermione tried to catch it but his words were too soft. She would have sworn she heard the words 'I can't.' Hermione followed Malfoy up a small grassy hill to where the body had been found.

Barton was known for being a fairly peaceful wizarding town. Hermione had never heard of any serious disturbances occurring within the town limit. Though she knew statistically very small towns often kept their problems hidden.

As they came to the top of the hill Hermione could see many Ministry workers crowded in a small circle. It was nearly impossible for her to see into the circle where the remains were laying. Draco stopped as they came across the Ministry men. Hermione was sure Draco was higher up than anyone who was assigned to guard a dead body, but still he showed them a clearance pass. The moment he flashed the paper at them the guards moved out of the way.

Hermione's eyes immediately went to the ground.

"Why am I here, Malfoy?"

"You're a healer aren't you? You're my partner aren't you?"

"I deal with bones when it comes to Ministry cases. This is more than I like to work with, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes in his direction, he didn't need to look at her to know she was annoyed.

"Granger listen, you are on this case whether you like it or not. Identifying markers are all gone or hidden and we can't use magic on the body. You are the best and we need the best."

"Healer Blanche is the best, but she did train me. I am widely acknowledged as the most talented Healer in England."

"And always modest. What can you tell us?"

Hermione bent down, careful not to touch the remains with her bare hands. The muscle and a large deal of the flesh was still intact on the victim. Her eyes travelled up and down the body for several minutes just taking in all that could be seen at the top of the hill. Mental pictures were taken over and over again in her mind.

Malfoy was almost annoyed by her lack of communication. There was clearly a sick bastard on the loose and Hermione seemed to be taking her own sweet time. He had made the Ministry wait to move the body just for Hermione. Only two days before Hermione had called him to her lab while she observed the other victim and yelled at him because of compromised evidence due to how the Ministry handled the body at the scene of the crime.

"Where's the head?" her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Down the hill, there are guards watching over it."

It seemed too casual of a conversation to be having. Hello, how are you, his head is down there… Sometimes his job made him a little queasy. Draco followed as Hermione broke out of the circle and moved to the opposite side of the hill where another circle of guard men stood. He flashed their clearance and watched as she got on her knees to be closer to the head she was observing.

"Malfoy, am I detached?"

Draco had to cough at the randomness of the question. Though he had never worked with Granger for as long as they had been in the last month he thought he knew her well. He had her pegged for a straight work type of girl, it was one of the reasons he hadn't complained when he had been assigned her as a healer.

"Granger, aren't you looking at the head right now?" he asked trying to get her back into her work.

"Of course I am. Can you not see? Perhaps you should have your eyesight checked." Her suggestion was so sincere Draco had to physically stop himself from laughing, "It's just that Harry and Ron seem to think I am far too detached to be living a normal life."

"You're looking at a human head I'd have to agree this isn't normal."

Hermione looked up from the head at Draco with a confused look. She seemed to be thinking something over very thoroughly. He thought about asking but thought the better of it when she lowered her head to once again look at the victim.

"They seem to think I need to find more human contact in life. Which seems ridiculous to me because I am required to interact with people every day. I don't understand where they are coming from in suggesting I don't have contact with other human beings. Harry seems to think I need to find someone who will hold my hand and lead me through life and death, he wants me to have someone to lean on. But that is a ridiculous notion."

"Why, Granger?" Draco asked, a hint of laughter behind his voice.

"The idea that someone else would lead me through my own life suggests that I am incapable of living alone. Which if the last few years have shown is simply not the case. Also someone leading me through death would require me to believe in a form of after life, and I simply don't. I have no desire to hold someone's hand or lean on them."

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched Granger push herself up off the ground. He felt uncomfortable from their talk. It was unusual for them to have that much conversation. He enjoyed stopping by the hospital, he even enjoyed pushing her buttons, but her attempts at normal conversation often left him feeling unintelligent.

"This is a female, which is different from our last victim. I'll need the remains brought back to my lab. I'll be there first thing in the morning, if you would like to join that's fine."

Hermione started to walk away but Draco followed her back to where she had first appeared. She looked at him almost awkwardly as if waiting for what he wanting to say before leaving.

"Um… I'll be there, Granger. You know, tomorrow." She started to turn at the end of his words but was stopped as he pushed one of his hands out towards her, "And, um, Granger, I don't think you need anyone to lean on. You do just fine on your own. You know, for a big haired bookworm."

Hermione only nodded slightly as she turned to go home. Draco watched as she disappeared shaking his own head. He had stuttered and stumbled like an idiot for no reason. Giving his work partner a compliment shouldn't have made him an idiot. Although Granger's superior attitude made everyone she worked with feel like an imbecile. Draco didn't want to chalk it up to anything more than that.

**A.N. **So there it is another chapter. Who are these victims, who committed the crime, do they even have anything in common? Keep reading to find out the mystery! **~MarieGirl**


End file.
